Even Through Aeons
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: (#3 Everyone Loves Hinata Series) Teams change but some things just don't. Five teams Hyuuga Hinata could have belonged to where love is always on the one side.


Title: Even Through Aeons

Author: holmesfreak1412

Fandom: Naruto- Alternative Universe

Featuring: Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: Tragedy, Romance

Rating: T

Description: Teams change but some things just don't. Five teams Hyuuga Hinata could have belonged to where love is always on the one side.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto Franchise.

AN: So I decided to make this a series instead, where I will pair Hinata with virtually, everyone XD. This is already the third of these sets that incorporates the same style, following those ones with part of the Konoha 11 and Akatsuki. This time I am aiming for the generation-kind-of-plot-device where Hinata belongs to the legendary teams and falls in love :D

May I remind you guys however that this is only AU and thus, I may actually make up the composition of some teams, specifically Team Tobirama, which I included Danzo in for convenience's sake and Team Jiraiya where I added an unnamed OC. And no, each numbered installments stands alone and thus is completely unconnected with another.

Important: Reportedly, some guy says I have violated some rule by posting five drabbles in a single oneshot without them even reading it. I don't know about these people (read: trolls) but I don't think you are entitled to read fanfiction without belonging to the fandom you just have decided to spam with your know-it-all comments. It is really obvious to me this person must have never heard of Naruto or else he would realize I actually am not trying to make an article from an existent team. Seriously?

..

Even Through Aeons

…

001 Team Tobirama

Shimura Danzo— Hyuuga Hinata— Saratobi Hiruzen

Team Tobirama is all about being first. One cannot really blame them at that because then again, they are supposed to be. After all, they are one of the shinobi world's first established genins, burdened to make a mark for the succeeding generations, tasked by those before them to create a name for themselves. The life of a ninja is like such of a perilous race. It is unpredictable but one way or another, you have to finish first.

Shimura Danzo, with his scarred jaw and shaggy hairstyle has long since resolved to do so. Like his sensei the Nidaime, he wants to be ahead of everyone else in the marathon. He wants to be acknowledged, loved, respected, and feared. He wants to sit up a pedestal. He wants his face carved into stone for all to see. He wants to be Hokage. And even though Hiruzen with his natural talent and infuriating patriotism is forever in his way or the fact that his beautiful teammate Hinata who Danzo unconditionally loved for as long as she started catching up with the always one-step-ahead Hiruzen, never even looked back at him, Danzo never stops. He just runs and runs in order to keep up. Maybe then, when he is finally first, his angel Hinata will finally see him and realize that in all those years she chased after the great, great Hiruzen, Danzo has been running with her all along, pausing with her just when he needs to catch her breath and take away his.

But when Hinata dies shortly before Hiruzen becomes Hokage at her sacrifice, Danzo only runs faster. This time, he knows he doesn't have to pause. This time, there no longer is the precious her to be worth slowing down for.

He kills all the rebellious Hyuugas when Hiruzen's flawed sense of peace failed to. Danzo knew he could and he succeeds.

After all, he has her eyes.

…

002 Team Hiruzen

Orochimaru- Hyuuga Hinata - Jiraiya

Team Hiruzen is all about being a legend. And making it clear that they aren't just big, fearsome names. When they do something, it is because they have untainted reputations to keep. Nothing more. Nothing less. The three of them are great actors. They do a good enough job acting like the Sannins this hateful war made them to be.

But Orochimaru knows full well that Team Hiruzen, in the sense of the word is not much of a team. Sure, having a comrade with the powerful Byakugan or Sage taijutsu is perfect to overshadow the secret he hides within his sleeves. But that is only as far as their connection will ever be. If anything, the three of them only wanted nothing more than to keep themselves out of each other's business. Jiraiya, for all his unrequited love with their ravishing teammate, never talked to her like he should, concentrating instead on being some pathetic pervert. Hinata on the other hand, like the lovestruck girl Orochimaru despised, is too busy with her ambitious lover to notice the awkwardness. Orochimaru, not wanting the piece of hell the fragility of human beings creates, never tells. He just lets his teammates that are not much of one in the first place, rot in there.

When he sees pretty Hinata weep over the untimely death of her misguidedly optimistic boyfriend, Orochimaru doesn't feel sorry.

He never liked watching them kiss.

….

003 Team Jiraiya

OC— Hyuuga Hinata— Namikaze Minato

Team Jiraiya is all about securing the future— like making the best of today for tomorrow. Sounding like a corporate slogan, the inside players likewise benefit from it. They may after all be as well the so-called children of prophecy. And everybody wants peace right?

Jiraiya-sensei, a big nuisance as he is to the female population, believes so. And how everyone who does can actually work for it if they only really just tried. But seeing the bloody war between nations unfold before his very eyes, even a student of the legendary sannin can be rendered extremely unenthusiastic to this ambitious endeavor. To begin with, this boy is not very zealous in nature and even as he watches his teammates, Minato who has always been the prodigy and Hinata who doesn't stop trying become stronger and stronger, this one only chooses to idle and behold his friends as they strive harder. When he falls for Hinata, it is already too late. She is already too far ahead with Minato to see him. With them is that Uzumaki jinchuuriki and maybe with all her Byakugan, Hinata is just plain blind because she continues to love Minato even though to The Boy, it is obvious the his teammate never will.

Minato is not there when the boy chooses to die for Hinata. And with regret, he muses that perhaps had he tried to be stronger, he will actually see more of the girl who doesn't, never did.

..

004 Team Minato

Uchiha Obito— Hyuuga Hinata— Hatake Kakashi

Team Minato is all about hope— or at least that is what their always busy sensei, who is never in there when they need him, always says. But for Obito, one thing is only certain. He wants to believe that. In this time of war where total darkness reigns over the land, Obito thinks that eye in the moon to watch over everyone will sure help. Like a beam of light in the gloom, it will be everyone's hope. Obito believes in God and that He is just somewhere up there, obscured. Obito is the kind of naïve guy who likes to look at the brighter side. He doesn't lose hope. And he wants it to make a big, big difference.

So even after pretty, perfect Hinata forgets to console him on his defeat against Might Guy as she focuses her attention to the newly promoted Kakashi, Obito's smile doesn't falter. The eye of the moon will appear and it will make a big, big difference since he is a nice guy and Hinata is a nice girl and they will make a really nice couple. When during a mission, Hinata gets captured by the enemy; Obito doesn't lose hope like Kakashi did. As he lies wounded underneath a boulder, Obito smiles like he never did to the girl he dearly loves and consents to give his right eye to Kakashi. In death, Obito only wants to be their hope. He shall be the eye in their moon.

When he watches Hinata die however, he loses all this.

But not the hope that she can still be alive when his eye in the moon finally comes.

…

005 Team Kakashi

Uchiha Sasuke — Hyuuga Hinata — Uzumaki Naruto

Team Kakashi is all about failure. Nobody dares to say that but it's true anyway. A team is one that lets themselves forget that there are only two bells for three people, selfless, abandoning personal interests for the better good for everybody else. A team is not where you realize that you care, in fact for the wrong person and that you should better be off alone. A team is what it is made from. And from the way they made theirs, they weren't much of one.

They don't even look at each other. And as infatuated Sasuke stares at attractive Hinata who in turn never notices as she intently watches her beloved Naruto glare at his hated obsession, Sasuke, the latter knows he doesn't want this.

When Sasuke leaves Konohagakure without the desperate interference from Hinata he secretly hopes for, the avenger knows that there is no turning back.

Because even if he manages to swallow his sentiments and actually kill her, he will never obtain the power Itachi said he should have when the time comes. They never were as close as he initially wanted them to be, right?

END

Do you have any ideas for any next series (Hinata x Anyone)? If so, just review or drop me a PM. I am the type of writer who has to be stimulated. And I like reading reviews so this may sound like begging, but… *puppy-dog eyes.

Currently, I am writing an RTN version of Oblivious As She Is. So guys better watch out for that.


End file.
